Many different types of arrows have been designed over the years for use in the sport of archery. While most arrows are designed to hunt animals, other arrows have been designed to mark animals for identification. Paintball has become a popular sporting event in which individuals utilize compressed gas projectile accelerators to shoot paintballs at other participants. A need exists in the arrow market for a non-lethal arrow that can be utilized in a sporting event similar to paintball.